fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Takumi/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Intro Cutscene * "Mercy is for the weak...so don't go expecting any. You're nothing more than a bull's eye." Switching To Character * "Leave it to me." Start of Battle * "Why are we doing this?" Ally Assist Pairing up * "I'll follow your lead." Attacking * "Hey, I'm here too!" * "I'll back you up!" Blocking an attack * "I'll help you!" * "Watch out!" Healed by Ally * (general) "" Healed by Sakura * Takumi: "Ugh, I can't believe you had to see me like that. But thank you, Sakura." * Sakura: "No matter what, you'll always look brave to me, Takumi." Awakening Lines Awakening Mode * "Not my fault you're weak!" Awakening Special * "We've got this!" Strike * "" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Die already!" Strike * "No mercy!" * "Never again!" * "One shot!" Dual Strike Lines (neutral) As Vanguard * "There's no other way! Let's go!" Dual Strike Lines (special) With Corrin With Corrin (Female) as Support * Corrin: '"Are you in, Takumi?" * '''Takumi: '"Yeah! Why are you even asking?" With Corrin (Female) as Vanguard * 'Takumi: "'Help me, Corrin!" * 'Corrin: '"I'm happy to be fighting alongside you!" With Ryoma With Ryoma as Support * '''Ryoma: "Takumi! Follow me!" * Takumi: "Right behind you, Brother!" With Ryoma as Vanguard * Takumi: '''"Ryoma! Lend me your blade!" * '''Ryoma: "Yes! Ready our team attack!" With Ryoma as Support (Support Level A) * Ryoma: "I know you're ready for this, Takumi!" * Takumi: "Glad to hear you say that!" With Ryoma as Vanguard (Support Level A) * Takumi: '''"I could totally do this by myself!" * '''Ryoma: "Perhaps. But the two of us together are unstoppable!" With Xander With Xander as Vanguard * Takumi: "Let's team up!" * Xander: "I'll lend you my strength!" With Camilla With Camilla as Support * Camilla: '"Do you think you can keep up with me?" * '''Takumi: '"Don't underestimate me Camilla!" With Camilla as Vanguard * 'Takumi: '"Please, Princess Camilla?" * 'Camilla: '"Oh I love it when you beg." With Leo With Leo as Support * 'Leo: '"Our foes must be mad." * 'Takumi: '"Heh, wait until you see them after this!" With Leo as Vanguard * 'Takumi: '"You can handle these guys, right?" * 'Leo: '"I could ask the same of you, Prince Takumi." With Oboro With Oboro as Vanguard * Takumi: "Are you ready Oboro?" * Oboro: "I dream of this moment!" With Oboro as Support * "" During Battle Praise Lines General * "You did it. It's amazing to watch you grow stronger." * "Not bad at all. But I bet you could do even better." To Ryoma * '''Takumi: "You're unbelievable, Ryoma! I wish I could be as strong as you." * Ryoma: "It surely won't be long, Brother. You are a prince of Hoshido, after all!" From Ryoma * Ryoma: "Well done, Takumi. You have made Hoshido proud this day." * Takumi: '"Thank you, Ryoma! I feel like I'm getting stronger all the time." ''To Hinoka * '''Takumi: "I don't care what world we're in--no one is your equal, Hinoka!" * Hinoka: "If we win here, Takumi, we'll owe it to your presence at my side!" From Hinoka * Hinoka: "Good job, Takumi. You make me proud to call you brother!" * Takumi: "Well, I'm at my best with you by my side, Sister." To Sakura * Takumi: "Amazing, Sakura! You've gotten so strong!" * Sakura: "What? Don't make me blush, Takumi." From Sakura * Sakura: "Your aim is on point today!" * Takumi: "Thank you, Sakura. I've been training harder than ever." Level Up * "I'm the strong one in my family." * "Things are looking up!" Near End of Battle * "All right, let's take 'em all out!" When a Ally is defeated * "Come on--that's not funny. You're not really retreating, are you?" Facing/Defeating an Enemy Defeating an officer * "Ha! Took out the big boss." * "Easy, why'd you even show up?" * "Don't blame me, you're the one who's weak." Facing a Nohrian * "I knew you Nohrian scum would give me a hard time..." Defeating a Nohrian * "I guess all that about Nohr being strong was just talk, huh?" Defeating Ryoma * "I...I finally did it! I beat Ryoma!" Defeating Hinoka * "You OK Hinoka? You weren't taking it easy on me were you?" Facing Celica * Celica: '"Why hold anything back, Takumi? Let's both give it our best!" * '''Takumi: '"If you say so, Celica. I'll give you more than you can handle!" Facing Darios (Chapter 17) * '''Darios: "Even your eagle eye couldn't pierce my plans, archer. Your arrows will fail, too!" * 'Takumi: '"Oh, you think? Why don't we find out, tough guy?" MVP Line * "I was the best? I knew it!" Death Lines Ally Takumi * "Ugh... I hate to do this, but I've gotta run..." Enemy Takumi * "I can't lose like this! Now I have to run away like a coward..." Summoned Velezark Line * "It's all right. I'm not a one-trick pony." Stage clear Line * "Don't hate me. Hate your own weakness." Victory Cutscene Line * "That was too easy." Category:Quote Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes